1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the bootstrapping of a Mobile Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) mobile node, and more particularly, to a method and system for effectively supporting initial settings during the bootstrapping of a mobile node equipped with a Mobile IPv6.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention makes use of a conventional authentication, authorization, and accounting (AAA) infrastructure to support the bootstrapping of a Mobile Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) mobile node, and prior documents related to the present invention are as follows.
First, U.S. Pat. No. 6,466,571, entitled “Radius-Based Mobile Internet Protocol (IP) Address-to-Mobile Identification Number Mapping for Wireless Communication”, discloses that a radius authentication server maintains mapping information of an IP address for a device and an identification number uniquely associated with the device, so that a home agent can support mobility of the device without managing location information based on the IP address. The radius authentication server sends an access-accept packet to the home agent in the event that the device is authorized to receive the IP packet, in which case the access-accept packet includes the identification information. The home agent uses the identification number to locate, page and automatically connect the wireless device to an IP network. Therefore, the home agent can support mobility of the device between networks without managing the IP address of the wireless device.
Second, IETF AAA Working Group focuses on development of an IETF Standards track protocol for “Diameter Mobile IPv6 Application.” The Diameter Mobile IPv6 Application distributes a security association (SA) key in order to perform a binding update, locate the home agent, and protect the binding update in a cycle of AAA, which reduces the signaling overhead.
Korean Laid-Open patent publication No. 2002-57293 (Applicant: Hynix Semiconductor Inc.), entitled “Method of Embodying Local Authentication/Authorization/Accounting Function in All-IP Networks,” discloses that in Next-Generation Mobile Communication Networks-based All-IP network environments, a radio access network (RAN) includes a local AAA server for authentication, authorization and accounting in order to distribute AAA functions in a core network to the RAN. In this Laid-Open patent publication, when authentication is required for a subscriber to the RAN, the local AAA server authenticates the subscriber and sends an authenticated result to an AAA server in a core network, so that the workload of the AAA server can be distributed.